nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Vampires
Vampires Vampires were a race (technically a different species, but referred to as a race) of Elfkin hominid which went extinct in the mid-1500s. The Vampires called themselves Lifan (plural Lifane). They were most common in Nesaria, although it is thought they originated somewhere near Avamoria, and Vampire communities persisted in parts of what are now Estemoria, Draconia and Avamoria until the 3rd century BC. Vampires were characterised by their very pale skin which burned easily, tall height, pointed ears and naturally slender build. Their irides were varying shades of red, and they universally had black hair. They also had long and sharp canine teeth. They were notorious for being generally good-looking. Vampires were hermaphroditic and as such only had one gender. They resembled females, although they possessed the genitalia of both sexes. This meant that their civilisations had no set gender roles, which often led to problems as couples constantly conflicted. Vampires were generally far more intelligent than Humans. It is unknown what their average IQ was, but it is estimated to have been in excess of 130. Like Elves, they also felt emotions more strongly than Humans, and had to place restrictions upon themselves to avoid their rational mind being overpowered. Like Elves, Vampires were generally weaker and slimmer than Humans, but they were more agile and flexible and possessed better stamina. They also used magic to overcome their shortcomings in strength. They were also slightly taller. The records about them suggest that their average height was somewhere in the region of 5' 11". Vampires had a significantly longer lifespan than Humans, with the oldest known Vampire living to 220 and their estimated average age being about 160. They reached physical maturity at about age 27 and, like Elves, visibly aged much slower than Humans after reaching maturity. The gestation period of their children was also longer, with fetuses staying in the womb for 12 months. Vampires had the ability to wield magic, although they were less powerful than the Elves and the only form of active magic they could use was plasma magic. The diet of Vampires consisted solely of the blood and flesh of other hominids, and if they attempted to consume anything else they would become very sick and usually die. Magic is thought to be responsible for this, as there is no realistic way such a diet could evolve. They could only drink water and wine (they also had an extremely high alcohol tolerance and required vast quantities of it to become intoxicated). For this reason, they were strongly frowned upon in both Human and Elvish socities, and were forced to make their own communities. Many volunteered to have Vampires drink their blood, as (in a manner yet to be understood) this would give the victim passive magic for a period of 2-4 weeks, increasing their physical and mental abilities. Vampires also transferred a strong dose of dopamine to their victim when feeding. Their bite also had strong antiseptic and anaesthetical qualities, which made it almost painless and the risk of infection very low. Many Vampires also offered money in exchange for blood, and they handsomely paid the families of those who volunteered to give up their corpses. Vampires often had friendly relations with the people immediately around them, but people further away were almost invariably openly hostile, considering the Vampires to be abominations and demons, the main reason for their extermination in the 16th century. Vampires were perceived this way not only for their consumption of the flesh and blood of hominids, but for their hermaphroditism, a trait commonly associated with demons and other evil creatures in the religions and mythologies of all Imperial people.